


Сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь меня полюбить?

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Что-то в Хелене заставило её сломать стену отстранённости и начать думать о вещах, о которых она не думала уже долгое время.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Kudos: 4





	Сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь меня полюбить?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Could You Ever Love Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188645) by [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith). 



Они были изнурены после долгой ночи борьбы с преступностью. Приняли душ и расположились у телевизора в общей квартире. Рене спала в кресле, а Хелена лежала на диване, положив голову на колени Дине.

Вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на телевизоре, Канарейка смотрела на Хелену, нежно перебирая пальцами пряди её волос. Охотница уже почти дремала. Почему-то здесь она выглядела иначе, чем на разборках на улице. В ней были уязвимость и мягкость, которые привлекали Дину.

Она слишком долго держала всё в себе. Ей удалось принять Хелену и Рене как своих подруг, но она до сих пор оставалась сдержанной. Однако что-то в Хелене заставило её сломать стену отстранённости и начать думать о вещах, о которых она не думала уже долгое время.

Пальцы Канарейки остановились, и Хелена подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Дина почувствовала, как её сердце затрепетало, когда Охотница мягко улыбнулась ей, прежде чем закрыть глаза и засопеть.

Когда Дина взглянула на неё, ей в голову пришла мысль:

«А сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь меня полюбить?»


End file.
